


Nicknames

by killunary



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: But anyways I had a lot of fun writing this fic, Damn I didn't expect KJ to show his ass so soon or at all really, It had been in my head for awhile now but reading the cuteness that, and KJ needs to be held accountable for his actions and apologize and until, but I was genuinely bankin on him being a good guy but lol for him, he does then I won't bat an eye at him lol unless he's right next to Ashleigh, like I didn't pay attention to him at all in favor of lovin on Ashleigh, of course cuz I know if that's so then I'll accidentally give him a quick lil glance, shit like that might not be a big deal but it don't matter tbh. That shit's foul, to like that nasty ass comment..... I saw someone saw how in KJ's culture, was Good Cop Bad Cop gave me the motivation to finally get it written down, while trying to stare at and be in awe of the one that truly matters aka Ashleigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Heh, leave it to Melody to take something as insignificant as figuring out nicknames so seriously.





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> All I know is that another Asian actor better be hired to replace Ross! I think it'd pretty cool if the actor was relatively unknown so Riverdale could help them get their feet wet in the industry. I'm gonna miss Ross but I wish him a lot of luck in his future roles and hope he prospers like he deserves. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

She was on her lunch break, Josie sitting in one of the booths of a local burger joint. Melody had gone to retrieve their food not too long ago. Valerie was currently in the bathroom. Josie looked out the window, smiling slightly. She had already liked working at Power Records but meeting and befriending two girls sharing her same passion for music had been a stroke of good luck, the three of them immediately bonding.

           

“I’ve got our food, J!” Melody said cheerfully.

           

Josie looked away from the window, glancing up at Melody as she set her tray down in front of her. With downturned eyebrows and a small amount of confusion in her eyes, Josie said, “J?”

           

Melody beamed at her new friend as she sat across from her, mouth beginning to water at the delicious smell of her burger and fries. “Yeah! That’s your new nickname. I came up with it while I was getting our food. Do you like it?”

           

Saying “No” would inevitably hurt Melody’s feelings and that was the last thing Josie wanted to do. Hmm, it was a harmless enough nickname. She could deal with it. Josie smiled, nodding her head. “Yeah, I can dig it.”

           

Melody’s pearly white teeth went on display as she grinned. “I’m glad! Ooh, what should Valerie’s nickname be?”

           

Josie opened her mouth, closing it again and looking past Melody at Valerie who was approaching their booth. She didn’t take her eyes off Valerie even as she sat down, the green eyed girl raising an eyebrow at her staring. Josie laughed, looking back at Melody. “How about “Val”?”

           

“I like it!” Melody said, mouth full of fries. Melody turned toward Valerie, eager for her opinion. “What do you think, Val?”

           

Valerie looked from Melody to Josie, confusion still apart of her features. “Think about what?”

           

“About your new nickname! How’s “Val”?”

           

Valerie smiled kindly at the bubbly girl. “I like it.”

           

Melody returned her smile. “Great!” She brought her soda up to her lips, sipping on it as she tried coming up with a nickname for herself. “What do you guys think about “Mel”? Think that’s a good nickname for me?”

           

Josie dipped one of her fries in ketchup. “Yeah, I like it.”

           

“Same here,” Val agreed.

           

Mel lit up at their approval. “Yay! Okay, now let’s all do a quick recap.” Mel reached across the table to place a hand over Josie’s. “Josie’s nickname is “J”.” Mel took her hand back before turning to place it on Val’s shoulder. “Valerie’s nickname is “Val”.” Mel smiled, placing a hand over her heart, holding her head a little high. “And I, Melody, will have “Mel” as my nickname.”

           

Josie laughed in amusement, exchanging smiles with Val. “Cool. Now, let’s eat!”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
